Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fire protection sprinklers and related equipment, and, more particularly, relates to a bracket that can be used in installing, for example, a flexible fire protection sprinkler, and to a method of installing such a support bracket.
Description of Related Art
Fire protection sprinklers are used to protect many different kinds of occupancies against the risk of fire, including commercial establishments, storage facilities, office buildings, public buildings, large and small apartment buildings, and even single residence buildings. Many of these buildings have what are sometimes termed a “false ceiling”, or a second, visible ceiling below a main ceiling. The second visible ceiling may itself be fairly strong structurally, or it may be relatively lightweight, e.g., to allow for easy updating of the second visible ceiling using esthetically pleasing tiles, or the like, that can be quickly and cheaply replaced if damaged or simply outmoded. Fire protection sprinklers must be located below the second visible ceiling to disperse water, and, therefore, cannot simply be mounted in the main ceiling. That is, the fire protection sprinklers must be positioned at or near the second visible ceiling, and must be able to deliver water directly into a room if activated.
Because pipes that supply water to the fire protection sprinklers may be installed in the main ceiling, fluid conduits are required between the main ceiling and the second visible ceiling to reach the fire protection sprinklers. Also, if holes are cut in the tiles, or other ceiling materials that make up the second visible ceiling, in advance (i.e., prior to installation of the second visible ceiling) to accommodate the fire protection sprinklers, an installer of the fire protection sprinklers must find a way to locate the fire protection sprinklers within the holes. Alternatively, of course, the process of cutting the holes in the tiles, or other ceiling materials, may be performed at the time of installation of the fire protection sprinklers to be sure that the holes are provided at exactly the right locations in the tiles, or other ceiling materials. Either approach requires relatively more time and effort on the part of the installer, and, therefore, is relatively more expensive.
Additionally, if the tenants of an occupancy change, the required layout of the walls and the ceiling of the occupancy, or the desired appearance of the ceiling, may change, and, in some cases, relocation of the fire protection sprinklers is needed to maintain proper location of the fire protection sprinklers with respect to the walls.